A Vixen's Tale
by El Lobo de Rey
Summary: Amelia Snowpaw was the ZPD's first fox. she worked her way up to being a bomb diffusal tech. what happens when a certain todd sends her spiraling back down to patrol duty? Read and find out! Rated M for reasons Nick Wilde/OC
1. Prologue

**Welcome to a Vixens tale! This will be a Nick/OC pairing so if you don't like then don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters or Emmy, Petey or 10-7 the three aforementioned belong to the talented writer BlueLighthouse. Go check out their story Explosive love or a bar a Bunny a Bond!**

* * *

**Tundra town Snowden Apartments**

A snow white vixen shot up in her bed with tears streaming down her face. _It was just a dream...just a dream..._ she pleaded, the images haunting her even as she sat awake, as she grabbed her phone. She dialed the number that was at the top of her most recent calls.

"Commander Sharpe..." came a gruff and tired voice.

Amelia didn't speak at first.

"Hello? Snowpaw?" the voice asked.

"Y-yes" she whispered.

"You alright?" he questioned as a voice in the background vaguely asked him to return to bed.

"n-No" she sobbed "i-i can't sleep"

"Night terrors?' he sighed as the sound of buttons being pressed could be heard through the line.

Commander Sharpe was many things, a smartass, a hard ass but above all, he was there for his people whenever they needed him. The painted dog had been with the ZPD for over 12 years.

"Y-Yes, I keep seeing him" she cried.

"Did you talk to Bogo yet?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"He said I could start patrol soon..." she sighed with a sniffle.

"That's good, once you get reacclimated I'll be glad to have you back in a pair of BDU's.." Sharpe smiled softly.

**6 months prior**

"Officer Warren Tusk to Dispatch...going to be 10-42," the warthog said into the radio with a tear going down his face.

"Hey don't cry big guy, i'll still call you from time to time" his partner smiled.

Beside the warthog sat Zootopia's first ever Fox EOD. Amelia Snowpaw had worked hard for her over two-year career with the ZPD.

"Yeah please don't kit, I'm gonna enjoy my retirement" the warthog chuckled.

"All officers, we here at precinct one would like to thank Officer Warren Tusk for over twenty years of service, he has been here with us at Central for longer than most of us have been out of the academy," Bogo called out through the radio. "I have one final directive for EOD officer Warren Tusk...Go enjoy your life...and know that we have it from here"

"Z-117 to EOD 9" came another call.

"Go ahead Z-117," Warren said.

"Just wanted to thank you once again for all your hard work, you have saved my hide more times than I can count" the call came back.

Warren was fighting back the tears in his front seat. "Gonna tell me who that is Snow or just keep me guessing?" Warren asked trying to change the topic.

"Huh?" she said looking up from a picture on her phone. "Oh him? That's my dad...he passed away last year..."

"What was his name?" he questioned.

"Thomas Snowpaw" she smiled, as she gazed fondly at the picture.

The warthog snorted a bit as he drove them down the streets of Tundra Town.

"Ooh turn right here! And it's the next building on your right" Amelia stated.

"Still don't know why you live in Tundra Town" he scoffed as he cranked on his heated seat.

"How else would I keep my snow white fur?" she scoffed.

"Fur dye, like every other mammal" he retorted.

They pulled up to the complex a short while alter. "I'll be right back alright? Don't Leave without me!" she grinned "the party's at the bar, everyone's gonna be there"

"Sure thing," he chuckled as she ran off up the stairs.

She ran up the stairs of her apartment. She had forgotten his present upstairs in her room. She quickly ran up and opened her door grabbing the small bag off her countertop before returning to the squad car. "Ready?" he snorted.

"Yep! Let's go!" she smiled. The partners drove off towards an all too familiar bar nestled between Tundratown and Sahara square.

A Rhino sat on a stool right outside the building with "10-7" written across the top.

"Snowpaw and if it ain't the old man" the rhino greeted as the two mammals approached him.

"Hiya Petey! Bringing this old man for his final run at the 10-7, he's retiring today" Amelia smiled softly.

"Well Officer Tusk allow me to be the one to say it," he said as he took in a breath "thank you, officer, Warren Tusk, for twenty years of continued service and congratulations on permanently becoming 10-7. Enjoy your drinks with those that served and learned with you"

"Thanks, Petey" Warren snorted "try to keep my partner sober"

"No promises, Em has been serving this new drink that I think our favorite vixen is gonna get addicted to rather quick" Petey laughed as Amelia darted into the building.

"Had to say something" Warren sighed.

Petey just shrugged as the warthog walked inside the bar.

"Congrats on going 10-7 old man!" all the voices shouted as Warren looked out amongst the group of ZPD, ZFD, and EMS officers all raising a glass to him.

"All of you get back to work" Warren laughed as he walked over to the table where Amelia sat beside their commander.

"Snowpaw I have to deal with you on the clock, can I not while you are off the clock?" he sighed.

"Nope! You are stuck with me for life chief!" Amelia grinned.

"Warren Tusk," Came a tender sounding voice just behind the newly retired mammal. They both turned to see a lovely looking otter in a firetruck red 10-7 shirt, the fur around her slender waist revealed for all to enjoy. "When did you plan on telling me you were retiring?"

"Maybe if you weren't representing hose draggers I would have told you" he teased as he sat down.

"Don't even start, we all know when it comes to the ZFD that-" Em began with a playful hint of competitiveness before she was quickly cut off by Commander Sharpe.

"Who won the last ZPD vs ZFD football game? Can I get some cheers?" Commander Sharpe shouted.

"ZPD!" came the callback.

Much to Em and many of the fire mammals annoyance the ZPD patrons at the bar began to cheer.

The ZPD and ZFD had a friendly rivalry when it came to sports but they were brothers and sisters regardless of whether they slid down a pole or across a cruisers hood.

Once the ZPD had their fill of reminding the ZFD of who won the previous match the bar returned to its normal level of rowdiness.

"So what will it be Warren?" Em asked as she gave the mammal in front of her an annoyed look. It didn't last long though as a friendly smile graced her lips.

"He's having a 10-7 special" Amelia stated before Warren could order his usual.

"Alright, this one's on the house" Em smiled as she sauntered off.

"Amelia close your muzzle" Warren stated as he eyed the vixen who was panting as she watched the otter sashay away.

"Can't help it that otter got some steps..." Amelia murred.

Warren just laughed as he shook his head. After several drinks, the officers all brought a gift over to him. Some of them had given him fishing supplies or a book on the best fishing spots from Tundra Town to the Rainforest District. He finally got down to Amelia's gift. He eyed the bag suspiciously before opening it to reveal a photo album.

"Really? A photo album?" one of the officers questioned as Amelia just looked at Warren.

"Warren ever since I joined the EOD you have been my mentor, and at every diffusal, I always took a Polaroid picture...this album has every single one of those pictures in it... I couldn't think of a better gift for you than a scrapbook of every bomb we have diffused...and in the back is my current times for every test you have given me" she grinned proudly.

The other officers' eyes went wide as they looked between her and him.

Warren had been testing Amelia with different bombs maybe one or two a year to improve her skills, now the tests were normally only spoken of between their commander and themselves. Now every mammal was looking at them with questioning glances.

"Officer Tusk was testing Officer Snowpaw on her diffusal skills, to make sure that when he retired she was up to the task of carrying on in his stead..." Commander Sharpe spoke.

"To Warren!" someone shouted from the bar as they raised their glass.

"To Warren" came the reply from all the officers.

**Meanwhile at the ZPD**

A lone todd stalked into the locker room. He had managed to grease the right paws to make sure he went unnoticed into a place, he had no right to really be. He didn't know why people believed he was a friend of hers but it worked. He was also surprised when he told the front desk that she asked for him to come in to grab something from her locker, asked for them not to make a big deal about it, and even had a locker number. "Let's see locker 69" he smirked as he peaked around before opening the locker. He looked amongst the pictures of a snow white vixen in uniform. "Damn girl I gotta get your number" he chuckled before he grabbed the present inside and set a new one down. He snatched a picture from the locker door before closing it and running off. _This is going to be a funny prank_ he thought with a smirk.

**Back at 10-7**

"Ready to go Warren?" Amelia asked smiling softly. They had been drinking for hours and she knew that his wife was probably worried about him.

The warthog gave a gruff sound before he got up, reaching for his wallet when a balled up receipt hit him in the side of the snout.

"Don't even think about it, Warren Tusk. your money's no good tonight. It's on the 10-7" Em said as she walked by the pleased looking warren with a drink for another patron in her paw.

Before he could protest the Otter walked back, this time on the bar itself and stopped just in front of him. She reached her arms outward as her lips curled into a sweet smile.

Warren leaned in and gently patted Em on the back as she gave him a quick hug.

"Congrats old timer, you be sure to visit and often," Em whispered before placing a paw on the old mammal's cheek. She then sauntered away to help her other customers.

Warren waved her off as he set down some cash for her. As He turned to walk out to the car, he stopped at a picture of a younger looking warthog with another picture right beside it of the ZPD's first fox, a small smile coming on his lips as he left with the photo album in hoof and Amelia right beside him. He stopped short of the vehicle and produced a pen as he opened the photo album. He wrote just below her last test score. 'Final test:'

"You got one more test Snowpaw...hold onto this until you complete it...it's in your locker," he smirked as he climbed into the cruiser.

"Oh damn you Warren and here I was hoping to go and treat my fur tonight" she huffed with a playful smirk.

"Yeah well do your test and then sign the last time...once you have I'll gladly accept this back" he chuckled as he handed her the book.

She just smiled at him as they drove down the road towards the precinct. "I'm gonna take a Zuber home from the station" he smiled softly as they pulled up to the building. Amelia hopped out of the cruiser as soon as they pulled into the motor depot.

"Gonna grab a quick shower then I'll head off to the bomb room" Amelia smiled softly as she trotted off towards the women's locker room.

Warren walked over to the otter at the little desk. "Keys to car Zulu 221" he stated.

"Gonna be a shame not having you collect the keys anymore" the otter sighed.

"It will be alright and one thing blake? Could you install a seat cooler for Amelia?" Warren asked.

"Sure thing big guy," he smiled softly as Warren turned and walked off after handing the keys over.

He hopped into the Zuber that was waiting out front for him.

"Tusky?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, you can call me Warren, Amelia asked for you?" he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah she paid for your ride," the mammal laughed as they drove off.

Amelia stood in the shower letting the cool water wash over her fur. Her nose twitched slightly as she caught an unfamiliar scent in the locker room. She turned the water off and looked around. "Hello? Is someone else here?" she called out.

Amelia's training kicked in as she followed the scent directly to her locker. She pulled the locker open and looked at its contents. In the center of the locker said a box with a tag that read. "Best of luck on this one! Call me when you are done, love Tusky" which caused her to giggle. She put it back down and grabbed a towel. She quickly dried off her fur and put on her tactical unit uniform as she grabbed the box and made her way towards the Diffusal room which was located directly behind the ZPD main office but three stories down. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly made its way down.

"Evening Amelia! What brings you here?" the receptionist asked.

"Not much Sarah just got one final test from Tusk, I'll be in the chamber," Amelia stated smiling slightly at the Molerat.

"What are we dealing with now?"Sarah grinned examining the package.

"Well we haven't done a chemical component yet so assuming that one, I can't open the box without starting the timer so gotta hope for the best" Amelia giggled as she handed her phone to the receptionist. "Gonna put on the chemical gear and enter the airlock chamber, might have some music going as usual so if I'm needed turn on the sprinklers or something"

Sarah just nodded as Amelia went over to the bomb suits and grabbed a chemical suit with her name on it. Since she was the only fox the suit was literally made just for her. Once she got the suit on she entered the chamber and placed the box on the table. She opened the lid to reveal a container of what appeared to be sarin gas with several wires going to a timer. She tapped her pocket lightly as the music began to play.

**222 Treefall lane** **9 minutes ago**

Warren sighed as he walked into the house.

"Welcome home dear? How did it go?" his wife asked.

"Another day, got a bunch of gifts, a lot of fishing supplies and Amelia gave me a photo album.." he smiled softly.

"Well, where is it? I wanna see!" she grinned. "You haven't stopped talking about her for the better part of the past three years"

"I gave it back to her, there was one final test for her, she's gotta be ready for if he resurfaces..." he sighed.

"On my mother's hide, you aren't still on this, are you? He died Warren...let it go..." his wife groaned as she sat at the table.

"He's not dead I can feel it in my bones...he killed my best friend in one of his games..." Warren scoffed sitting down across from her.

"Speaking of friends one of your department buddies swung by, he was a honey badger I think?" she spoke.

"I don't know any honey badgers on the force" Warren protested.

"He said his name was Thomas Snowpaw...he said he was sorry he missed you. He figured he would just check with your partner something about some test?" she stated as his blood ran cold. "Dear, what is it?"

"He said that name? That exact name?" Warren asked as he shot up.

"Yes! Warren you're scaring me what's going on?" she asked.

"That's Amelia's dead father's name!" he shouted as he ran out the front door with keys in hoof. He started up their car and quickly dialed the phone. _Come on Amelia...pick up..._ He groaned as he hit her voicemail. He scrolled through his contacts before hitting the number for the only other mammal he hoped wasn't stone cold drunk.

"Aren't you retired?" the voice asked.

"Commander Sharpe! We have an active bomb inside the precinct! I think Amelia is working on it!" Warren shouted as he heard the mammal on the other end choke on something before coughing it up.

"Under what grounds?" commander Sharpe questioned.

"A honey badger by the name of Thomas Snowpaw stopped by my home...that's Amelia's dead father's name...he mentioned a test...She has an active bomb!" Warren shouted.

**Back at the 10-7**

"She has an active bomb" the words still rang in commander Sharpes head as he sat at a booth.

"All units! To the precinct, we have an emergency situation! Someone get ahold of the receptionist at Boomtown!" Sharpe shouted as mammals spit out their drinks.

"What in the-" Em began to say from the bar as she watched the different mammals in various ZPD uniforms begin to scramble. She didn't attempt to stop them however as they hurried out the door. She simply looked over at Sharpe, concern etched on her face.

"Put it on the ZPDs tab Em, we got a situation and possibly a dead Vixen" Sharpe shouted as he ran for the door.

Em simply nodded and sat back as she watched her friends hurry out the door. She held an empty drink tray to her small frame and shuddered. "Save our girl Sharpe," The otter whispered as her mind began to wander to worst case scenarios.

Every single squad car was tearing down the streets of Sahara square with lights and sirens blaring.

**Boom Town Bottom floor**

Sarah watched Amelia as she worked on the chemical test bomb with intrigue. The doors burst open as a tall mass of fur came running forward scaring the receptionist.

"Where is Amelia?!" the wolf asked.

"Jesus Christ Greigh! How did you get down here? Is something wrong with her suit? Did they recall the chemical suit for foxes?" she asked.

"No! That's an active bomb! Wait chemical? Shit...we gotta get her attention..." Greigh said as the armory mammal ran over to the glass and began to bang on it.

"Active bomb?! Shit shit shit! She's got headphones in she won't hear us!" the receptionist retorted as she began making all the necessary calls to try and get mammals in the surrounding area to evacuate.

Amelia was bobbing her head as she sang along to the song playing through her headphones.

"I messed up tonight I lost the fight again!" she sang out as she worked on the bomb.

"Crap...alright Sharpe and Tusk are on their way, get out of here I'll start pulling drives!" Greigh shouted as the receptionist ran from the bomb defusal area affectionately named BoomTown.

Right as the warthog and the commander got down there Amelia had clipped the wire to diffuse the 'fake' bomb. "Ha got it!" she cheered as she slapped her pocket to turn off the music device.

"Snowpaw! Get your ass out of there!" Sharpe shouted as she turned her head.

"Commander?" she asked as she heard a beeping. She turned her head and saw the time counter that had once read 5:00 now at 1:30. Her ears fell back as she began trying to dismantle the bomb. "There's a secondary detonator!" she shouted as she felt arms grab her and throw her back out of the chemical chamber.

"Sharpe get her outta here! I'm gonna back up what Greigh didn't pull!" Warren shouted as the armory mammal ran with several heavy CPUs in his arms.

"Warren! I can't leave you no!" Amelia shouted as commander Sharpe threw her over his shoulder, he paused monetarily and looked apologetically at warren before smashing the emergency lockdown button on his way out

Warren watched the three mammals as they fled the bomb chamber. He quickly began to backup the files on the serial bomber he had tackled years ago as well as sending a quick email to the commander.

_Dear Sharpe,_

_Please Look after our girl, she's gonna blame herself but this wasn't her fault...she couldn't stop the badger and I was too late_

_Tell her I loved her like a daughter_

_Sincerely_

_Warren 'Tusky' Tusk_

He smiled sweetly as he walked over to the chair beside the receptionist desk and sat down.

"My old bones aren't up for this fight anymore...Amelia.. I leave this damn badger to you" he stated with a groan.

Sharpe stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down towards the bomb chamber. He wished he could have helped his friend but he knew he could only carry one of them.

Amelia, Greigh and commander Sharpe were running up the stairs as fast as they could to get out of the radius. As soon as they burst through the doors a loud explosion went off from below.

"No! Warren!" Amelia cried as she looked towards the closed door.

A few meters away a russet-furred fox watched with wide eyes. Fear burning in his emerald orbs. A buzzing came from his pocket as he reached down and flipped the phone open.

"Did it work? Is the hog outside?" the voice asked giddily.

"N-No...two canines and a fox..." he spoke softly "that was an actual bomb?" he asked.

"Wait what?! The fox! He gave his life for that _fox?!_" the voice shot back "of course it was an actual bomb you idiot, I was hoping the fox would die! You're fired, you failed the simplest of jobs!"

The fox hung up the phone and tossed it into a garbage bin as he walked off towards a red van with a decal on the side.

_Stupid...stupid...stupid...why did you take the money? Guess it's back to pawpsicles...I knew this deal was a bad one...i hope no one got hurt_ he thought as he entered the red van.

"How did it go?' a smaller fox asked with a deep voice.

"Drive" he sighed as he leaned against the wall of the van.

"Told ya Nicky... our business is pawpsicles not this crap" the other fox sighed as he drove off.

**A few weeks later**

The entire ZPD stood around a casket that had a flag on it everyone from the biggest elephant to the smallest mammal was crying. As Commander Sharpe and Lt Bravo folded up a flag. Both were in their dress blues.

Amelia stood with her dress blues on as she saluted the coffin.

Commander Sharpe approached Mrs. Tusk and her daughter and held out the flag. "I am sorry for your loss, Warren was one of my best..." he said through a clenched jaw.

The female warthog just nodded as she took the flag as tears fell down from her face.

"Down!" commander Sharpe shouted as the police mammals behind him lifted up their rifles. "Aim!... Fire!" he responded as seven shots resounded "Fire!" he shouted as seven more shots followed "Fire!" he shouted one last time as the final seven shots rang out.

Commander Sharpe moved over to Amelia who was busy crying her eyes out while biting back sobs. He dropped to one knee in front of her so he could look directly into her eyes. "Officer Snowpaw...this is not your fault...let me take you home," he said as she shook her head.

"I...I can't be here...I...I'm sorry-" Was all she managed to croak out as she suddenly turned and hurried away. A few voices carried after her, trying to convince her to come back, that it would be alright, that it wasn't her fault. These words, however, had little meaning to Amelia at the moment. She ran past all her coworkers. A lone figure stood by the trees. He had an envelope in his paws as he walked over and stealthily dropped it into the mourning warthogs purse before walking back to the red van. "Drive...they deserved it more then we did...especially after what happened.." nick stated as the smaller fox once again drove off with the todd in the back.

It was raining by the time she found herself outside of the 10-7. She couldn't explain what had led her here. But it was where her paws had taken her so she did not protest.

As she approached the entrance of the bar she noticed a solemn-looking rhino was staring at her. She fumbled for her badge, knowing the tradition she must follow in order to enter the bar. Today however it didn't seem necessary.

Petey simply held up a large hoof and shook his head.

"Its ok," He said, his words were filled with a kind sorrow that caused Amelia to shudder. The rhino pushed open the large door and nodded inside, "Come on."

The vixen tried her best to give Petey a smile but her muscles refused to form such an expression at that moment.

She tried to keep her composure as she walked into the bar, her uniform and fur soaked from the rain. It was almost as if the city itself was weeping at that moment.

She stopped at the wall of fame and looked at the picture of Warren from when he graduated from the academy. He looked so young and full of life. Then her eyes drifted onto the picture of her own graduation, where she stood side by side with Warren for the first time. she hurried to the bar in search of a reprieve from the memories now flooding her mind.

Several mammals took notice of Amelia as she made her way towards the bar. A few of them raised glasses in her direction, others gave her encouraging nods. She could tell she wasn't the only one hurting. Everyone had lost a friend that day.

_It's all my fault….I should have tried harder….I could have stopped this…_

Try as she might she couldn't banish such poisonous thoughts.

She finally made it to the bar. She picked a stool all on its own and eyed the different spirits on the wall.

In the end, it wasn't the drinks that saved her.

"Amelia," Came a saddened but tender voice.

The vixen looked over to see Em in a black 10-7 shirt. A single blue line across the chest along with the 10-7 logo.

"Em….I...Em, he's…" Amelia began but the sight of her friend was what did her in. The vixen began to ball as her emotions poured out.

Em however was not about to let Amelia be alone in her sorrow, not for one second. Like a flash the otter was there, wrapping her small arms around the vixen who continued to sob.

"Its okay Amelia," The otter cooed as she rested her head onto of Amelia's, holding the mourning mammal close. "I got you….I got you."

* * *

**A/N Read and review! thanks to VinceFangway for pointing out a few errors that ahve sicne been hopefully fixed!**


	2. Tod Problems

Amelia ran down the streets of Tundra Town. Her mind was swimming as she felt the darkness slowly envelop her. _Its my fault...i killed warren_ she shook her head trying to dismiss the thoughts when a loud pop echoed from nearby that made the vixen drop to the ground.

"Stupid car! Need to get the engine checked" the mammal shouted.

Amelia laid on the ground panting heavily. Her paws were covering her ears.

"Ma'am are you alright?" a mammal asked as he moved over to her.

Amelia slowly nodded her head as she got back up off the ground. She looked around assessing her situation. Her eyes locked on the mammal who was cussing at his vehicle. She made her way back to her apartment and sank down to the floor her mind flashing back to her mandated 'talk session' with Dr Lynch.

* * *

**Two weeks prior**

A coyote sat in a chair looking at the vixen who laid on the couch her eyes were closed as if she was resting.

"Amelia we need to talk about this otherwise you won't be back on duty" he sighed.

"You have no idea what I've been through" she stated through clenched teeth.

"Try me, I've seen cases like yours before" he retorted.

"Cases 'like' mine? I highly doubt you have ever handled this... I bet you haven't been out of your cozy office or been near an active bomb? Or how about live gunfire?" Amelia seethed as she sat up and stared the doctor down. "I don't have the patience to play these mind games doctor...clear me for duty so I can do what I do best"

"I cannot do that...unless you want to talk about what happened?" he offered, earning a scoff from the vixen who laid back down.

**Present day**

Amelia stood outside the main building as she tried to steel herself for the day she slowly pushed the front doors of the ZPD open as she walked in wearing her uniform a forced smile on her face. She had been on desk duty since the incident and today she was finally going out on parking duty.

The moment she entered the building she saw her favorite cheetah sitting at the front desk eating a donut while playing with some new app.

"O. Amelia, have you seen the new Gazelle app?" Ben called out as he was playing with his phone.

The vixen laughed as she made her way over. "How good is it? Has the chief seen it yet?" she asked looking over the desk.

"Not yet...wait the chief is a gazelle fan?! O. !" Ben squealed.

"Not a word about who told you," she smirked as she looked at the clock "oh shit I'm gonna be late for roll call!" She quickly scampered off towards the bullpen.

The bullpen was abuzz with its usual excitement as a lion and a hippo were arm wrestling. She took her seat at the very front.

"Oh look the fox is back...wonder when she is just going to get that she is not wanted here" a voice scoffed.

Amelia ignored their speciest comments as she did every morning.

"Bet she's sleeping with the chief, it's why he doesn't fire her, I mean after what she did to Boss Hog, she should be conning some poor mammal out of their money" a voice spoke.

Right before Amelia could say anything the doors to the bullpen were slammed open and a very angry water buffalo walked in.

"Delgato! Dismissed! Get your ass out of my bullpen before I take away your badge!" he shouted.

"Did you forget I'm working a case chief?" Delgato asked shocked.

"Didn't forget, just don't care...I will not Tolerate speciest comments in my bullpen" he responded.

"Now to address the elephant in the room...Francine..." Bogo started as all eyes turned towards the pachyderm "Happy birthday" he smiled.

"Happy birthday Francine!" Amelia shouted as people began messing with her jokingly.

"Second item of the day. We have 14 missing mammals ranging from the biggest polar bear to the smallest otter... and city hall is right up my tail to find them... Grizzoli, Styles Tundra town swat..." Bogo started he rattled off where every other officer was going leaving Amelia sitting in her chair. Her ears were perked and her tail had a slight wag as she anxiously awaited her assignment.

"Snowpaw...Parking Duty..." Bogo stated as the vixen nodded her head.

Amelia hopped off her chair and headed towards the showers.

She walked into the locker room. She stopped in front of a locker designated 'A. Snowpaw'. Upon opening the locker she was greeted with the sight of her meter maid jacket and a worn picture that hung on her door. She looked at the picture of an older fox and a young vixen. She grabbed her phone and quickly hit the speed dial #1.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you? I hope your day is going well I'm sorry I can't talk right now but know that I love you...and I'm sending you kisses" the voice said.

"Hey, dad...I uh...I'm going out on a patrol...well parking duty today...it's been 7 months since...since I caused _his _death...everyone looks at me like I'm gonna do it again to someone else... the beat cops just don't understand me like my friends at boomtown... I miss you...and I miss war- _him_" she said as a tear began to make a trail down her muzzle. She hung up her phone placing it in her locker, stripping down and heading into the shower. The parking violations could wait. As soon as the water hit her body she let the sobs she was holding in wrack her form. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body.

A snow leopard walked into the locker room. She stretched her arms upwards as a pop came from her back.

_I hate overnight stakeouts..._ she thought as her ears twitched. She slowly made her way towards the sound of crying.

"Oh my god, Snow" she gasped as she ran over and wrapped her arms around the vixen. "It's ok, I got you..."

Amelia turned her face around and buried her muzzle into her coworker's shoulder. The sobs still shaking her body. A few other mammals passed by the pair and shot them weird looks before Amelia finally pulled away.

"Thanks, kitten...I needed that..." she said.

"Wanna talk about it?" she pleaded. She had asked her this question multiple times since the academy and every time Amelia turned her away.

"It's...it's hard to talk about..my dad...he uh. He passed away a few years ago, I guess I'm still not over it.." Amelia admitted "I just I miss him so much"

"Doesn't it feel better to talk about it?" the Snow Leopard asked.

"I guess...thanks kitten..you really are my only true friend" Amelia smiled softly.

"Officer Accalia Snowclaw ZPD's hottest leopard and best friend to its only fox," she smirked.

"Sometimes it sucks being a fox," Amelia sighed. "All the regular cops treat me like shit because of what happened at boom town and because I'm a fox..."

"I'm gonna have a few words with chief Bogo about this, because it's bullshit" Accalia snarled.

"Might wanna change first...you are soaking wet...and not in the _good_ way" Amelia teased.

Accalias face went a slight shade of red under her fur. The snow leopard left the shower to go search her locker in hopes of a spare uniform or even some street clothes. Amelia grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her form after she turned the water off. She stopped in front of a full-length mirror.

_Accalia may be the hottest leopard...but I bet if we _actually _had a Miss ZPD contest I could win...assuming people didn't accuse me of cheating..._ Amelia sighed.

After finding a clean uniform in her locker, Accalia made her way to the chief's office. Right before she knocked a gruff voice shouted for her to enter.

"What is is Officer Snowclaw?" Bogo asked.

"Sir permission to speak freely," she replied.

"Just spit it out damn it" Bogo sighed.

"Sir its utter bullshit how Amelia is treated, she should have been valedictorian but because of her species, she was accused of cheating and got handed an unfair judgment. Now she can't even take a damn case because people are gonna file complaints to city hall about a fox handling evidence!" she spoke her eyes locked on Bogo. "With all due respect sir, this shit needs to stop"

"I couldn't agree more" Bogo stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sir that's Bull-wait what?" she asked taken aback by the chief's answer,

"I said I couldn't agree more. I want her on every case I can send her way until she goes running back to Bomb Squad but because of how everyone views her and how much city hall is already up my tail I can't afford to show favoritism" Bogo admitted.

"Then how can we fix this shit storm?" accalia questioned.

"_We_ can't... that's up to Amelia to figure out" Bogo smirked "and if I know my officers it won't be long"

* * *

**Back in the locker rooms.**

Amelia put her uniform back on and pulled the vest on. She stood in front of the mirror a new look of determination in her eyes.

_They wanna say a fox can't be a police officer? Well then let's see how they like me_ She smirked.

She walked past the dispatch towards the carport. "Good luck Amelia! Knock them dead!" Clawhauser called from his desk.

She gave him a thumbs up over her shoulder as she walked to the podium.

"Off to parking duty? I fixed the seat up so it has a cooling pad, I know you tend to heat up outside of Tundra Town" a small otter smiled from behind the podium as he held up a set of keys.

"You are the best Blake" she grinned as she took the keys from his outstretched paw and gave him a quick hug.

"Oh don't leave yet, I think they needed you down in the requisitions office" Blake stated.

"Got it, I'll head over right away," she smiled as she turned around heading back inside the department and heading for what all officers referred to as the Greigh Area since there was no telling what you might find being worked on.

"Carl! Where the hell is my screwdriver?" a deep voice shouted from behind the desk.

"I don't know! You had it last!" another voice shouted.

"Umm excuse me? You wanted to see me?" Amelia called out.

"Carl get me the case! I'll meet you at the desk" the deep voice called out as a towering mass of black fur came around the corner. "There's my favorite vixen, how are you today?" he asked as he rested his arms on the countertop to look down at her. He had a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Another day in Zootopia, what did you need to see me for Greigh?" she asked avoiding the real question.

"Right this is why I called for you, Carl did you find the case!" Greigh hollered back.

"No, I didn't you tree of a wolf! You must of put it on the top shelf!" Carl shouted back.

"That's why we have a step ladder is it not?" Greigh grinned.

"Get it your damn self before I fill you full of tranq darts you Monster wolf!" Carl yelled.

"One second... I got an otter to experiment on...Carl! Don't you run from me!" Greigh shouted as he made his way back into the depths of the requisitions back office. The sound of air hissing could be heard followed by a soft thud.

Greigh came back around the corner carrying a small case.

"Here it is, the new and improved Class F body armor" Greigh grinned as he opened the case revealing the vest to Amelia.

"So what's different from my normal vest?" she asked curiously.

"It's a lighter weight material that can still stop a projectile..so it will do the same as your current vest but it will keep you from overheating in places like Sahara square. I know your old vest isn't made with a heavy coat in mind" greigh smiled softly. "Now don't go telling people I make special orders or I'll have to deal with Carl more than I already do, Also your new bomb suit came in.."

"I promise... I won't tell anyone where I got the new vest" she winked as she removed her current one setting it in the case and grabbing the new one. She could immediately feel the difference. Her old vest was more restricting while this one felt lighter and more breathable. "Thanks, Greigh, ill see you later...meet you at the 10-7?"

"Sure thing later Snow" Greigh chuckled as he turned away taking the case back "Carl you awake yet?" he laughed.

Amelia let a small giggle leave her lips as she turned around heading back towards the motorcade.

"Drive safe Officer" Blake called out as he waved her off.

"Thanks! Gonna try for 100 tickets today" she joked as she climbed into the car and turned on the engine. She let out a soft murr as she felt the seat immediately began cooling down. She sat in the motor pool for a moment. Memories flooding her mind of when she and Warren would be driving around in this very same squad car. A tear trickled down her face as she put it in reverse and sped off.

She drove off towards Sahara square, ready for whatever today might bring.

A few hours later she was sitting inside the car panting as she let the seat help cool her down. She often got weird looks from other mammals but she wanted to keep her white fur so sacrifices had to be made. She glanced around as she waited for a meter to go off when she spotted a fox slinking into an ice cream parlor. Amelia's breath caught in her lungs when she watched him. She shook her head as her mouth went dry. She quickly got out of the car and made her way into the ice cream parlor.

"Listen, buddy, what? There aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?" the elephant at the counter said as Amelia glanced around seeing the fox from before with a smaller fox in what looked like an elephant onesie.

"Uh, no-no. There are, there are. It's just, my boy, this goofy little stinker, he loves all things elephant, he wants to be one when he grows up" the fox smiled as the smaller one pulled on the hood and made a happy toot from the trunk.

Amelia felt her heart swell at the sight.

" Look, you probably can't read, fox," the elephant said as he produced a sign "but the sign says 'We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone', so beat it!"

Amelia felt her blood boil as she stepped forward. "Excuse me, sir," she said.

"Wait your turn meter maid" the elephant spoke.

Amelia slid the orange vest out of the way to reveal her badge and uniform. "Actually I'm an officer, are your customers aware that you aren't washing your trunks or wearing a trunk cover when handling their food?" she asked as an elephant spat out the ice cream at his date. "I do believe that is a class three health violation... I would be willing to overlook it providing you apologize and finish selling this nice man and his son a jumbo pop"

The orange vulpine smirked. He hadn't expected help from the law but it seemed like everything was coming up good for him. "One cherry jumbo pop please" he smiled.

"Fifteen dollars" the elephant sighed.

"Thank you so much, Officer, Thank you." he smiled as he pretended to check his pockets " Oh no, are you kidding me? I don't have my wallet!" he chuckled nervously. "I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck. That's the truth. Oh boy, I'm sorry, pal. Gotta be about the worst birthday ever. Please don't be mad at me." he said to the smaller fox.

"Nice try slick, but you missed a pocket...your front pocket on your pawaiin shirt" Amelia stated crossing her arms.

The fox sighed as he reached into it and grabbed his wallet "well I'll be a vixen's lover, how did you know my wallet was there?"

"Lucky guess," she sighed.

"Nicholas Wilde," he said as he held out a paw to her, his eyes widened slightly as he looked at her as if he knew her.

"Amelia Snowpaw" she replied shaking his paw.

"Well if you will excuse me" he stated as he paid the elephant the fifteen dollars then left with the jumbo pop and little boy in tow.

"One sec," Amelia said as she walked up to the smaller fox, "don't let anyone tell you what you can or cannot be...always dream big" she smiled as she placed a junior detective sticker on the suit earning her a toot from the small fox.

After Amelia walked away the smaller fox looked up towards Nick. "Isn't that the girl?" he asked.

"Shut up," Nick stated as he walked away. There wasn't much in the world that Nicholas Wilde regretted but that day was definitely up there.

Amelia sat in the air-conditioned vehicle. She reached over and grabbed the radio "Zulu 221 to Central"

"Go for central Zulu-221" Clawhauser called back.

"Going 10-7 Code 1" Amelia stated as she drove the car down the road heading towards the all too familiar location. Amelia's phone began to ring with the image of Chief Bogo.

She sighed as she picked up her phone knowing she was in trouble.

"How are you holding up Snowpaw?" Bogo asked.

"Good as I can be sir" she stated as she parked the car.

"What's your Location?"He questioned.

"10-7" she sighed as she looked at the building. She locked eyes with Petey who looked concerned.

"You know it's against regulation to drink while in uniform?" Bogo stated more than asked.

"I know" she groaned. She needed this drink but she didn't want to risk her job for it. She hung up the phone and sat there for a moment before grabbing the radio.

"Zulu-221 to central" she called into the mic.

"Go for Central" Clawhauser called back in his usual cheery voice.

"10-8" she groaned as she drove away from the bar.

"10-4 Zulu-221 marking you 10-8" he replied

She drove down the streets until she saw a bright red van and that little fox from before. She smiled as she pulled over. Her smile faded as she saw him pushing a glass jug underneath a gutter drain and red liquid flowing down. She followed the drain up the side of the building and couldn't bite back the snarl on her face as she saw Nick melting down the jumbo pop from earlier. As soon as it was fully melted Nick got down and into the van as him and the other fox drove off. Amelia stayed right on their tail as they drove into Tundra Town. she watched as they made smaller popsicles from the liquid of the larger one using the elephant onesie and some small popsicle sticks. After that, she followed them to a large building as they then sold popsicles to mice for $5 a pawpsicle. She couldn't lie in the current weather she almost wanted one. She watched as the smaller fox pushed a trash bin out that held all the sticks, his binky still in his mouth. She drove the squad car down the road as they went to a construction site in little Rodentia and proceeded to sell the popsicle sticks as "redwood" she wrote this down as she got out of her car and approached Nick who had split the money with the younger fox who drove off.

"You...you scheming mammal! You are why people give our kind a bad name!" she seethed as she walked over towards him.

She felt her body heating up as she stalked closer and closer to the russet-furred fox.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart" Nick stated as he began walking off.

"You are under arrest!" she retorted.

"Under what grounds?" he asked.

"Let us see, selling food without a permit, carrying commerce across district lines, and false advertising" she huffed.

"Permit, receipt of declared commerce" he started pulling out the aforementioned documents as they stopped at an intersection. "And I didn't falsely advertise anything"

"You told the mouse that was redwood!" she snarled.

"Yes,red wood, wood that is red...with a space in the middle, You can't touch me Snow white, been doing this since I was born" Nick smirked.

"You are gonna want to refrain from calling me Snow white," she remarked.

"My bad just going off fur color" he replied as they walked across the intersection. "Look, sweetheart, I bet you came here thinking 'I'm gonna make the world a better place! I'm gonna change how everyone thinks of foxes' well I got news for you, nothing has changed...we are both still foxes, the city still doesn't trust us...and life still goes on" he finished as he stopped short.

She stepped right in front of him "you have everything wrong! I was a successful EOD! I was at the top of the charts! Everyone at boomtown respects me! I'm not some token fox!" she growled.

"Sly fox," Nick said pointing to himself "Dumb vixen in wet cement" he smirked as he walked around as she began to sink a bit.

The beavers who were working on the sidewalk shot her annoyed glares.

"Catch you later snow white" Nick called as he walked off.

With the help of the beavers, Amelia managed to get unstuck. She apologized profusely before making her way to her car. She sat down turning on the ac and the seat cooler before grabbing her radio.

"Central to Zulu-221 come in Zulu-221" Clawhauser's voice rang out.

"Go ahead Central" Amelia sighed.

"Bravo gave ok for 10-7 enjoy your day Zulu-221" Clawhauser replied as she cranked up the car and drove to the motor pool.

She was only a few minutes away from going to her favorite building with her favorite otter. She approached the desk and handed the keys of the car to blake.

"What happened? Get your feet a little too wet?" the otter chuckled.

"Shut up blake" she groaned as she walked towards the showers.

"Hey Snowgal how's it hanging!" a male called out as she walked past the bullpen.

"Hey T, not a good time..." she sighed as she trudged towards the shower.

"Oof what happened girl? Get cold feet?" he teased.

"I will slap the stripes off your ass!" Amelia threatened with a playful glare.

"Don't threaten me with a good time...hey me and some of the other Boomtown residents are heading to the 10-7 you in?" he offered.

"Was already going there once I get showered. I'll meet you there" she smiled softly as she walked into the women's locker room.

She stood in front of her locker and examined it thoroughly as she looked for anything ZPD related she could wear to the bar. Her eyes locked on an empty part of the locker where a picture of her in a dress from when Warren had forced her to the police mammals ball was missing. She squinted her eyes slightly as she began removing stuff from her locker trying to find the missing photograph. She sighed when she didn't find it. She resigned to getting clean and heading to the 10-7 she knew they had a copy so she could at least have a copy of it back in her locker. She removed her tactical vest and uniform before heading into the shower. She scrubbed her feet hard to try and remove the concrete dust from her paws.

_Stupid Nick!...stupid pawpsicle hustler!_ She seethed as she began to picture that annoying tod...his beautiful emerald eyes...the way his tail swished side to side and his teeth. She felt a shiver go up her spine and a warm heat form at the center of her body _I am not seriously thinking of him that way...am I? No bad brain...we don't screw con artists..._

She felt a slight pressure going up her leg. She looked down and saw her own paw was moving towards her sex as if it had a mind of its own. She groaned softly as she felt her digits slide right up her heated slit. She let out a soft moan as she began to rub at the bundle of nerves right at the top. She braced herself against the wall as her legs twitched and her tail curled slightly. Her jaw dropped open as her eyes closed. Her mind was a blur as she pictured a russet-furred paw playing with her sensitive nubbin, another one kneading her supple breast. She bucked her hips against her own paw as she felt her climax coming to the surface. Her mind then moved to feeling the todd's knot pushing inside of her as she plunged her fingers inside her sex sending her over the edge as she climaxed right there. She leaned against the wall panting heavily. _Holy shit...that was amazing..._

She washed away all the scents of the day using a special body wash designed for scent covering before she climbed out of the shower, her cheeks tinged pink. she got dressed in a ZPD blue t-shirt and her tactical pants she hasn't worn since the incident. She made her way out of the showers and went directly to the 10-7 desperate to see her otter friend and maybe get some advice about her current affection for a certain todd.

She walked up to the door of the 10-7 holding out her badge for Petey to examine.

"Go on in" he stated as he pushed open the door.

Amelia walked inside and made her way to her usual stool at the end of the bar, having to take a bit of a detour thanks to a group of rather rowdy firefighters.

"So?" a tender voice spoke as Em made her way over to the vixen. Her standard firetruck red 10-7 shirt tied so the fur around her waist was visible, several eyes around the bar lingering on the otter's slender figure.

"So what?" Amelia shot back, trying to put on a friendly smile but her tone gave her away.

"It doesn't take a detective to know that something is up with you," Em began with a sweet smile. "For a fox, you have a lot of tells."

"Do not!" Amelia shot back with a chuckle.

Em stared directly at the vixen who suddenly felt like she was being x rayed, the urge to cover herself up was almost too much.

"Let's just say I met a tod and he got on my last nerve...and to top it off I lost the picture of me and _him_ at the Police Mammals ball" she finally admitted, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Oh no!" Em said as she put a paw to her small mouth. "And you looked so beautiful in that dress." Em looked over her shoulder towards one of the walls covered in different pictures from the many first responders from around the city. "You know it may not be the original but I know Echo has a copy on the wall somewhere. Want me to track it down?" she offered smiling at the vixen, who just nodded her head happily. "Alright, sweetie just give me a minute or two and then we can discuss this tod issue."

Amelia groaned as she laid her head down on the bar. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about that tod.

Em returned with a martini and a photograph setting both items in front of the vixen. "So who is he?" she asked with a small smile.

Amelia eyed the drink before her and then quickly reached out, scooping the glass up with one of her paws and draining the contents in one go. Em's eyes widened slightly and the otter let out a chuckle at her friend's antics.

"Looks like he really got under your fur," Em teased as she took the now empty glass and began to create another concoction for the vixen sitting at the bar.

"Just a con mammal that I tried to bust today...he was so infuriating! He was getting hassled by an elephant because he wanted to buy a jumbo pop... I stepped in and got him the jumbo pop. he tried to con me into paying but I'm not that dumb... then he had the nerve to melt it down and sell it to other mammals as if it was his unique thing...he then sold the popsicle sticks to a construction company calling it red wood," she seethed "red wood, with a space in the middle, wood that is red" she mocked "and to top it off he had the audacity to call me a dumb vixen!" she seethed.

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed! As always Read and Review and if you haven't checked out BlueLighthouse's stories...what are you doing? Go now!**


	3. Dearest Amelia

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! Life got ahead of me but here's 2 chapters worth of it as an apology enjoy!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Amelia stood in her room staring at a wall covered in pictures.

"Who are you?" she asked aloud staring at a blank piece of paper with 'Bomber' written across the top and a big question mark.

"Delivery!" came a voice from the front door.

She groaned and made her way to the door. She signed for the letter thanking the mammal before shutting the door.

_Hello Amelia! I hope you are apt to play the game! Solve the missing mammals' case and I just might introduce myself! And this time it won't be with a gift in your locker!_

_Sincerely,_

_The target of your obsession_

She snarled before taking a thumb tack and putting the letter on the murder board, tying a string to it and connecting it to the paper labeled 'bomber'. When her alarm clock blared she sighed before getting dressed and heading towards the precinct. When she arrived, Amelia walked in with her usual smile.

"Morning Amelia!" Clawhauser called.

"Good morning Ben" She retorted with a small smile.

"Someones excited.." he teased.

"I guess you could say I am...you know that missing mammal case?" she stated smirking slightly.

"You mean the one Bogo is pacing about?" Ben gasped leaning forward over his desk.

"The very same! I'm about to go and ask Bogo if I can get my paws on it," she stated with a slight chuckle.

"Go get him, sister! Oh and bt dubs I heard from a certain otter you are having tod problems?" ben teased.

Amelia groaned as she turned and started walking away "I'm gonna kill that Hose lover" she grumbled as she stalked up to Chief Bogos office.

"Enter Snowpaw" Bogo shouted from his desk.

'_How does he do that?!'_ she wondered as she opened the door and walked in and stood at attention.

"At ease Snowpaw" Bogo stated as the cape buffalo stared down the Vixen.

"Sir, id like to take on the Missing Mammals case...I feel it is a good chance for me to get my paws back in action" she explained.

"I agree, Starting immediately you are assigned to the Missing mammals' case, But I don't want you in just a single district I want you running point. Start with EmmittOtterton" Bogo stated handing her a case file that had only a single sheet of paper in it. "It's the smallest file but I know you can handle it...prove them all wrong Amelia" Bogo stated hiding his smirk.

Amelia had the biggest smile on her face as she looked over the file on her way out the door only to stop dead in her tracks. Something about the picture was bothering her. She made her way to a computer and zoomed in. her eyes widened when she saw that familiar russet fur covered tail leaving the picture. She groaned as she face-planted onto the keyboard.

'Anyone but him...' she grumbled before printing off his file.

She slowly trudged her way towards the motor pool.

"Morning Amelia! Someone's starting the grind early" Blake called out as he began fishing out a set of keys "where ya heading?"

"City center, gotta track down a certain fox," she stated with a chuckle "and it's never too early to serve and protect"

"Yes, ma'am!" Blake laughed as he tossed her the usual set of keys "drive safe"

"When don't I?" she retorted as she headed towards the squad car. She opened the door and climbed in. no sooner did she have the car cranked up than she was speeding out of the motor pool.

"That fox is gonna be the death of someone" Blake laughed as he hopped down from his stool before going back into the office.

Amelia rode around the city center before she spotted that russet fur pushing a stroller.

_Whoop Whoop_ the siren blared as she pulled the car over beside the fox and his partner in crime.

"Nicholas Wilde, stop right there," Amelia stated as she hopped out of the squad car.

"What is it now officer Snow? I'm currently walking my son" he smirked teasingly.

"I have some questions about an otter that went missing" Amelia sighed "I'm sure your _ten dollars _worth of pawpsicles can wait" she faked adjusting her uniform slightly as she clicked on the body cam.

"HA! I make two hundred bucks a day! Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was _twelve_. So time is money so why don't you go and bug some other mammal?" Nick grinned.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way, Nicholas Phiberius Wilde turn around and place your paws behind your back. You are under arrest" Amelia smirked.

"Under what grounds?" he asked appalled.

"Felony Tax evasion, I got you red-pawed. I may not be a bunny but two hundred dollars a day, for roughly two decades that's One million four hundred and sixty...again I'm no bunny but I think I did that math right" she teased.

"Ha! It's my word against yours!" Nick retorted.

Amelia cuffed him and led him to the squad car "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you by the courts. Do you understand your rights as I have read them?"

"Again you have no proof!" Nick shouted.

Amelia sat in the front seat and pulled up a form holding it out for him to view "your tax form says no income reported..." she smirked before pressing play on her laptop. Nick's voice came over the speaker.

"_HA! I make two hundred bucks a day! Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve. So time is money so why don't you go and bug some other mammal?"_

"How's that for your word versus your word?" Amelia grinned. "It's called a hustle sweetheart"

"She hustled you good!" Finnick shouted from outside the car.

"I don't know where he is, I just know where he went" Nick sighed.

"Then let's go, tell me where" Amelia stated from the front seat.

"Oasis Springs" Nick smirked.

The car sped down the streets heading towards the club. Amelia had a slight smirk on her face as they pulled up.

"I love the jewelry but can we ditch the bracelets? It looks so unprofessional" Nick joked.

"Oh yeah of course," she stated after she got out and helped him down. She unlocked the cuffs and put them on her belt again.

The pair entered the building as they spotted the lone yak at the front desk.

"Go see if the yak knows Emmitt Otterton, I'll be right there" Amelia stated before she walked into the bathroom.

Nick shrugged as he walked over to the yak. "Hey, buddy how's it going? My friend and I are wondering if Emmitt Otterton has been here?" He asked.

"Oh yeah old Emmitt, I ain't seen him in a couple of weeks but you should talk to his yoga instructor. I'll take ya back" He stated as he began to walk towards the door.

"You Coming Sow-" Nick started before he turned around and saw a very nude police officer.

"What? It's a naturalist club, gotta fit in" she teased walking past him as her tail swiped under his chin closing his open mouth.

"Ahh Welcome back Amelia, Here to see Nangi? She's in the middle of a class right now" The Yak stated.

The pair followed the yak. Nick's eyes were glued to Amelia's form, her silky white fur, and her fluffy tail. Amelia was doing her best to hide the blush covering her cheeks, as she felt Nicks eyes on her. She gripped her notepad and pen tightly as they made their way to the elephant leading a yoga class.

"Nangi these guys got some questions about Emmittthe otter" Yax stated looking towards Nangi.

"Who?" the elephant replied.

"EmmittOtterton been coming to your class for like six years" he retorted as Amelia produced a picture from her notebook.

"I don't know this beaver," Nangi said.

"He's an Otter actually" Amelia sighed.

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago remember?" Yax chuckled.

"No" Nangi replied tersely.

"Yeah he was wearing a cable-knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks, and a paisley tie with a sweet Windsor knot, real tight remember that Nangi?" Yax smiled.

"No" Nangi replied once more.

"Yeah and we both walked him out and he got into this nice white car with a silver a tune up cause the third cylinder wasn't firing, remember that Nangi?" he chuckled again.

_Apparently, the yack has a better memory than the Elephant_ Amelia thought with a smirk as she jotted down the notes.

"No" Nangi replied again.

"Did you happen to catch the plate?" Amelia asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, it was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3" Yax replied.

"Thank you were such a good help!" Amelia grinned. "Namaste Nangi" she bowed politely.

"Namaste Silver One" Nangi stated with a small smile.

"Wait you are a member?!" Nick asked in awe.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Little Amelia has been coming here for several months now" Yax smiled.

"It helps calm the nerves, shall we go?" Amelia questioned as she turned around giving Nick a full frontal view.

Nick stood still his eyes wide as saucers and his jaw dropped. She walked past him with a giggle.

"Easy tiger, can't play with the goods" she stated closing his jaw with her paw.

Nick shook his head before following after her. He couldn't understand this cop, one moment she was all business the next she's naked.

Amelia quickly got redressed before joining Nick out at the squad car "it's going to take forever to run the plate from this computer" she groaned.

"Why don't we go see an old friend of mine? He can run the plate for us and be done in a jiffy" Nick smirked.

"Nice try Slick, but I think I'll take my chances with my computer" She laughed quickly inputting the tag number. "That was fast, ok it belongs to Tundra town Limo Service"

"Tell me how do you keep your fur so soft?" Nick asked.

"Lots of hard work" she laughed before she drove off.

"Ok, why can't I be in the front seat?" Nick grumbled from the back.

"Are you a cop? No, no you aren't" Amelia teased.

She rolled down the window as she drove down the streets of tundra town, enjoying the cold air rushing through her fur.

"I'm freezing can we close the window?" Nick asked shivering slightly.

"No can do slick, I for one enjoy and need the cold" Amelia stated.

"So that's how you keep your fur white...you legitimately are an arctic vixen" Nick grinned.

"Took ya long enough slick" she laughed as she pulled up to the Limo company.

Amelia got out and opened the door for Nick, before proceeding towards the front desk.

"Welcome to Tundra town Limo Service how can I help you?" a Polar bear asked.

"Hi I'm Officer Amelia Snowpaw with the ZPD, I have a question about one of your Limos. Tag number 29THD03" She stated.

"Anything for a fellow cold mammal in the 5-0" the polar bear chuckled before going onto the computer. "Let's see it was last rented to Mr. Rasputin Big" the bear stated.

"Mr. Big? Come on Snow white let's go" Nick remarked trying to drag her out of the motor pool.

"Nice try slick," she stated shrugging him off "can I get an address for Mr. Big? I have a few questions for him"

"I can't give you an address without a warrant but I can make a call and see if he would be ok with me passing on the information" the polar bear smiled softly.

"That would be amazing, thank you" She grinned.

"Hey us cold weather mammals gotta stick together" he stated.

Nick pulled Amelia away for a moment, looking slightly panicked.

"How about this...you delete the footage and I'll walk away now...you got this in the bag..." Nick chuckled nervously.

"How about no slick Nick? Why are you so scared?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I may or may not have sold him a shag rug...that was made out of the hair of skunk...butts..." Nick chuckled again.

"You did not..."Amelia groaned as the polar bear spoke up.

"Mr. Big would be happy to talk to you" he stated "he's sending a car to collect you right away"

"Oh, crud..."Amelia grumbled.

A few minutes later a limo pulled up outside of the motor pool. Two big polar bears stepped out and held the door open for the two mammals to enter the vehicle.

"If we die I'm killing you" Amelia seethed glaring at Nick.

"Wait how can you do that?" he asked nervously.

"Just watch me" she growled as they climbed into the car.

The two foxes sat between the massive polar bears as they rode to Mr. Big's house. Nick was fidgeting the entire time while Amelia sat calmly beside him.

"Why aren't you nervous?" Nick asked.

"Ever been in front of an explosive device? Kits crying as they think this might be their last day alive?" Amelia questioned "I have, this is nothing compared to an explosive"

"What on earth made you get into that line of work?" Nick asked wide-eyed.

"I have a knack for it, Small hands and a quick wit, besides...Had War- _He_ not found me I would still be passing out tickets in Tundra Town." She laughed.

"Right...and it has nothing to do with your explosive personality" Nick teased.

Amelia shook her head and looked out the window as they approached the big house.

The two polar bears escorted them inside the moment they pulled up. Amelia watched from where they sat as one after other polar bears filed into the room before one set down a tiny seat.

"You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married" Mr. Big stated.

"Actually sir we called ahead.."Amelia stated as Nick gasped slightly.

"And who are you?" Mr. Big asked.

"She's no one!" Nick tried to lie.

"Amelia Snowpaw, ZPD" She started producing her badge.

"Wait I know you, ain't you that fox that worked with Old man Tusk?" Mr. Big asked.

"Y-Yes" she stammered her back going rigid.

"I owed Tusk a debt, I was sorry to hear of his passing," he nodded "How can I repay the favor?"

"I have some questions for you about Emmitt Otterton" Amelia smiled softly.

"Otterton was my florist. He's like a part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent that car to pick him up. But he never arrived." Mr. Big explained.

"Because he was attacked?" Amelia questioned, to which Mr. Big shook his head.

"No...He attacked. He went crazy. Ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and disappeared into the night" Mr. Big explained.

"But he's a sweet little otter" Amelia gasped in shock.

"My child, we may be evolved...but deep down, we are still animals" Mr. Big replied "you want to find Otterton? Talk to my driver. His name is Manchas, lives in the rainforest district...only he can tell you more"

Amelia nodded as she and Nick left from the compound.

"I didn't know you knew Mr. Big" Nick said shocked.

"I don't...he knew my predecessor" Amelia sighed.

Nick followed behind her in disbelief and sorrow. The man he had helped kill was turning out to be an upstanding member of the ZPD.

"Before you get in the car...paws behind your back" Amelia stated as a polar bear stood beside a car.

"Wait really?" Nick gawked.

"I'm dead serious... I still don't fully trust you.." Amelia retorted.

Nick sighed putting his paws behind his back.

"Nicholas Phiberius Wilde you're under arrest for felony tax evasion, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one then one will be provided by the courts do you understand your rights as I have read them" Amelia sighed.

"You really gotta do that every time don't you?" Nick laughed.

"Every time I cuff you I have to read you your rights otherwise I lose my badge" Amelia shrugged as she put the cuffs around his wrists and put him into the back of the limo.

As soon as the two canids were in the car the polar bear drove off. Nick sat quietly beside her as he looked out the window.

"Tell me about Warren," Nick asked.

"it's none of your concern" Amelia spat.

"Jeez, just wanted to know about the guy that gave a fox a chance" Nick scoffed.

"S-Sorry...it's just..he's not an easy subject for me to talk about..." Amelia whimpered as she glanced out the window of the car enjoying the sights of tundra town.

"Well from what Mr. Big said he sounded like a great guy...wish I coulda met him" Nick smiled softly.

Amelia just nodded her, she could feel the stinging in her eyes as tears threatened to pour out.

The duo rode in silence for the rest of the way to the squad car. Nick didn't know what to tell her..he wanted to take the blame for it and let her hate him instead of herself but he was more afraid of how she would react. When the car pulled up out front of the tundra town limo service, one of the two polar bears opened the door for the two canids. Amelia watched as they drove off.

"So off to tundra town?" Nick asked.

Amelia went to speak but her gaze narrowed as she saw something on the windshield of her car. She walked over removing the paper and reading what was written.

_Dearest Amelia,_

_I hope this finds you well. You are doing so good, Ol Tusky would be proud of you...NOT! You are so far away from what needs to be done...and to think a clue to me is like a side view mirror..._

_Sincerely,_

_Your favorite bomber_

Amelia growled slightly as she folded the note up and put it underneath her vest.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked curiously.

"Just some propa-" she started as a glint caught her eye "Nick get down!" She shouted as she tackled the orange canid as a stinging sensation radiated from her neck.

She keyed the mic on her vest.

" Zulu 221 to city central...10-71 Officer down" Amelia growled as she began to feel weird.

The radio could be heard blaring from the squad car.

"All Units! All units officer down tundra town Limo Service all available units respond!" Clawhausers voice blared.

"Amelia! W-what can I do?" Nick asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know.," she growled before she got down on all four legs and growled softly at Nick.

"A-Amelia? A-are you ok?" Nick gulped.

She stalked closer to Nick with her teeth bared. Nick gulped as he tried to think of a way out of this.

_Come on slick Nick...think..._ he pondered as he gauged their surroundings. His eyes locked on the handcuff keys on her side. _If I can get those keys I might be able to do something..._

Nick circled around with Amelia his eyes finally moving up towards hers and all in a moment she stopped moving. Nick took the chance and tackled her to the ground as sirens could be heard coming closer.

"Amelia! This is Sharpe I'm almost there! Do you copy?" a voice called over the radio.

Nick laid on top of her as he used his own weight to hold her down. Her tail began twitching very slightly.

"Amelia, what are you? Oh god," he groaned as a familiar scent hit his nose. "What is going on with you...are you really in heat right now?"

Amelia murred as she ground her backside against his crotch. Nick groaned as he felt a tingle of arousal surge through him.

"Hands in the air!" a voice shouted.

"Easy! Easy! I'm cuffed! She took the shot for me" Nick stated as he felt someone lift him up.

"Snowpaw, you alright?" the painted dog asked as she growled.

"Savage animal!" another cop spat as he shot a dart into her hindquarters.

Amelia swayed slightly before she collapsed to the ground.


	4. Pawpsicles in heaven

**A/N sorry for the long wait! this chapter has been a rollercoaster for me! when you see this (^*^) play the song Butterfly kisses by bob Carlisle as it fits the scene perfectly :) i did have to change the lyrics displayed in the chapter because of threats but the flow is the same.**

* * *

Two foxes stood in the center of a dimly lit room, desks scattered around the two and the dull beeping of a timer being the only sound besides their breathing. A Small package sat between the two foxes as they meticulously worked to disarm it.

"Amelia you have to get out of here," Nick said as the timer ticked down faster and faster...

"No Nick I can do it...you have to run...this thing is going to blow" Amelia stated.

"Not a chance...forgive me amelia" Nick stated as he quickly grabbed her and tossed her out the window.

Amelia looked up as she fell. Nick stood beside warren as they turned around the bomb exploding engulfing the two in flames.

Amelia shot awake her breathing rigid. She began to panic as she felt straps holding her down.

"Officer Snowpaw calm down!" a nurse spoke "you are in tundra Town memorial hospital"

"Nick where is nick!" she asked panicking.

"He's talking to the detective for a moment, I need you to calm down" The nurse spoke grinning slightly. "Why don't you relax for a second...and tell Warren hi"

Amelia looked over as the nurse beside her smirked as a syringe was injected into the iv drip. The honey badger grinned wickedly at her.

"N-No" Amelia spoke before her throat began to swell.

Amelia laid there trying to breathe but she couldn't manage to get a full breath no matter how hard she tried, as the Honey Badger turned off the EKG and heart monitor. "Goodbye little kit...guess you weren't up to play his game"

Amelia watched him leave as she laid there alone in the bed. She could feel the darkness creeping in.

"H-Help" She tried to croak out but her voice fell on deaf ears.

She whimpered as she felt her chest tightening as if she was being crushed. She felt her entire life falling away.

"_Snowball?" a voice asked as Amelia's eyes widened slightly as tears pooled in them. A young-looking Hog stood by her bedside smiling softly._

"_T-Tusky?" amelia asked her voice returning. She looked around slightly seeing she was now on the chair beside her bed looking at her form lying calmly on the bed as if she was sleeping._

"So how's my patient today?" the doctor asked walking in. the brown-furred bunny smiled slightly seeing her sleeping. "Sorry to wake you officer but its way past your scheduled alarm" the doctor chuckled shaking her. The rabbit's eyes squinted when she noticed the monitor was not functioning. She hopped up onto the bedside and placed an ear to the vixen's chest her eyes widening "Can I get some help in here!" she yelled as a bunch of nurses rushed in.

"What's going on?" one of the nurses asked.

"Get Dr. Snowclaw on the phone and get me a respiratory therapist, she's in respiratory depression" The rabbit stated as she pressed the button on the side of the bed leaning amelia up into a sitting position "get me the Narcan, we have to rule out opioids"

"Yes, ma'am" one of the nurses stated, running out of the room as commander Sharpe rushed into the room with chief bogo right behind him.

"What the hell happened?!" Commander Sharpe spat.

"Not sure, I came in to check on her and her breathing was shallow. Can someone turn that monitor back on?" she asked as a nurse did and the dull droning sound through the room.

"Shes flat-lining! Get me a crash cart stat!" the nurse stated as a doctor walked in.

"What do we got?" he asked.

"Came in to check on the patient, 6 breaths per minute... The monitor was tampered with" the nurse explained.

"We are losing her!" the doctor shouted.

"I got the epinephrine right here!" a nurse shouted rushing in.

"Amelia?! Where's my baby?!" a voice cried out.

"Miss you need to stay back!" the officer stated form the door.

"That's my daughter! What's going on?" The vixen cried.

"_Momma" Amelia whimpered._

"_Come on Snowball, there something we have to see and someone waiting on you" warren stated as he led her out of the room._

She turned around and saw the doctor and nurses beginning compressions. As soon as they stepped through the door her eyes went wide as she was now in a small dingy apartment, her eyes widening slightly.

"W-Warren...w-where are we?" she whimpered.

"Warren isn't here snowbell" an all too familiar voice spoke as Amelia's eyes widened as she turned around.

A young tod stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. He was wearing a tuxedo and had a bright smile on his face.

"D-Daddy!" amelia cried as she ran over and hugged him. She looked down at herself for a moment seeing a bright white dress that matched her fur.

"Figured I might as well get my daddy-daughter dance now since I won't be able to walk you down the aisle when it comes time." he chuckled slightly as his eyes got misty "we are just missing one thing" he stated.

"W-Whats that? Someone for me to marry" she laughed slightly, tears streaming down her face.

"No...Music" he chuckled snapping his fingers as the music began to play. **(^*^)**

Amelia's eyes widened as more tears came down her face.

"Do you remember when I taught you how to dance?" he smiled softly as the pair began to dance slightly.

Amelia just nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as they danced.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie, you have become an amazing woman...do you remember what I always told you?" he asked.

"A-Always do your best...p-protect those who can't defend themselves...b-be a hero" she whimpered dancing with him as more tears poured down her face.

"Sweetie look" Thomas smiled gesturing towards the center of the room.

Amelia turned her head in time to see a younger version of herself dancing on her dad's feet as the two laughed and smiled.

"That was the second-best day of my life" he admitted "the first was holding you in my arms for the first time, you were so small." he chuckled "but I knew for sure you were an angel"

"I don't wanna go daddy...can I please stay with you?" Amelia whimpered

"I'm sorry sweetie but you are needed...listen for a moment" he stated

"_That's it! Just like that sweetie," her father stated as he danced with little amelia._

"_Ima grow up and be the biggest hero zootopia has ever known! I'll be the first fox cop!...no not a cop Bomb disposal!" little amelia grinned dancing with her father who just gave a hearty laugh._

"_You do that Snowangel, you be the best you can...work hard and study hard but most of all" he started looking at her._

"Never give up on your dreams" both Amelias stated.

"My time is up my little snow angel...it's time for you to move onto the next step..." Her father smiled sadly, "I'll be at your wedding I promise...because I'm always with you...just right here" he stated placing his paw over her heart.

Amelia sobbed as she hugged her dad as the room faded around them. Amelia was now standing back in the hospital room.

"I need an amp of Epi" the doctor shouted as a nurse grabbed a syringe and a vial

"Come on Officer, it isn't your time just yet... there are people here who need you" the doctor spoke as if it was just another day "I heard you were solving a case so come on back and finish what you started"

"_Speaking of let's go Snowball, we got someplace to be," Warren said appearing beside her._

"_W-Where are we going?" amelia whimpered._

"_My place" he stated as the pair moved on to Warren's home, where Mrs. Tusk sat at the dinner table with a young warthog._

"Eat up Amy," Mrs. Tusk said.

"You think she will ever come by again?" she asked looking at her mom.

"Losing your father was hard on her...we just have to give her time..." Mrs. Tusk stated as she looked over at the mantle.

_Amelia followed her gaze to a picture of Amelia and Warren. Amelia was smiling with laughter as Warren, seemed to be a picture from a crime scene. Warren looked annoyed and had snow on his muzzle as amelia looked doubled over laughing. One of the other officers had snapped the photo during one of their diffussals in Tundra Town._

"Your father loved her almost as much as he loved you Amy, but I don't think he ever told her..." She sighed as Amelia's eyes went wide.

"_T-Tusky" amelia whimpered as she looked over at him who just looked proud._

"_Did you really think I didn't care about you? Come on I got one more thing to show you" he stated as he turned towards the door with a slight smile on his face._

_Amelia followed behind him as the two were now in an all too familiar room._

"_N-No not here...please anywhere but here!" Amelia pleaded._

_She looked over at warren who sat in a chair at the desk near the bomb._

"My old bones aren't up for this fight anymore...Amelia... I leave this damn badger to you" he stated with a groan as he got up and walked over to the bomb and opened the package up further to reveal the second compartment. "I knew you would come back...but my partner is off-limits... I made a promise to protect her" Warren stated as he began piling stuff on top of the bomb to try and minimize the damage.

"_A-A promise?" Amelia asked concerned._

"_I never told you but I met your father...that's our final stop before someone else shows you something" Warren stated as the two went back a bit further._

_Amelia looked around as she stood at her graduation._

"These young men and women before you now have all passed their class and now are ready to serve and protect as Explosive Ordnance Disposal officers," the mayor stated gesturing to the cadets behind him.

Amelia stood proud as she looked at the crowd trying to spot her father and mother in the crowd. Her shoulders fell noticeably when all she saw was her mother. The mayor continued for a moment before the ceremony was over. Amelia ran to her mother.

"Mom where's dad?" amelia asked.

"I don't know sweetie he called and said he was on his way..." her mother stated.

"Officer Snowpaw" a voice spoke up as chief Bogo and the police chaplain walked over to the two foxes.

Amelia saluted him "Speaking sir"

"It's about your father..." he started.

"What happened? Is he ok?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"I regret to inform you that your father was killed during a robbery earlier today...he tried to stop the gunman...I'm so sorry amelia" Bogo stated his eyes softening as hers went wide before tears began to spill.

"N-No please No" her mother cried burying her face into Amelia's shoulder.

_Warren looked over at Amelia who stood watching the encounter again. "Come on time to see when your name first came up to me" he stated before the two were now standing in a convenience store._

The Warren from the memory came running in with his gun drawn.

"Help! He's been shot!" a patron shouted.

"Zulu-221 to central, I need paramedics! We have a man down" warren stated as he ran over to the injured fox "you are going to be alright, help is on its way" warren stated, "talk to me...what's your name?"

"T-Thomas" he coughed. "Don't sugar coat it bud...just...do me two favors..." he chuckled slightly.

"Sure thing but the paramedics will be here soon," Warren said trying to comfort him.

"Give me my phone..." he coughed a bit "and some water...don't want to sound like I'm dying"

The convenience store clerk got him a bottle of water as warren retrieved his phone for him. He took a drink of the water before he called his voicemail.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you? I hope your day is going well, I'm sorry I can't talk to you right now but know that I love you...and I'm sending kisses" he smiled before hanging up the phone. "Favor number two...take care of my little girl...s-she just graduated...first fox EOD...and to think I laughed at her when she said she wanted to do it" he chuckled slightly.

"I promise...I'll treat her as if she were my own kit" warren swore as Thomas' eyes closed and his head fell to the side. "Thomas? Thomas! Wake up!" he shouted.

_Amelia's lip was quivering as tears poured down her face._

"_I made your dad a promise...and I fulfilled it to my dying breath" Warren smiled softly._

"_Why did you ask who that was in the picture if you knew him?" Amelia whimpered._

"_Didn't recognize him from that angle...thought it might have been some tod that you were trying to date" he laughed "well that's it for my tour...but there's one last person you need to see.."_

"_W-Who?" she asked as she was now standing in the police station._

"_Bout time Snowwhite, I've been waiting" a voice chuckled as amelia turned around_

_Nick sat alone on the bench by the front desk._

"_What are you doing here Wilde? This is my hallucination" she scoffed._

"_First ouch, secondly I'm your guide well to be exact I'm your subconscious" he laughed "now come on...our trip is just beginning"_

"_Where are we going?" she scoffed following after him as he began walking towards the chief's office "why are we going to see chief bogo?" she asked._

"_Not bogo," he stated walking through the door as what appeared to be an old Tod sat at the desk._

_Amelia looked around the room as she saw the nameplate on the desk her eyes widened, in big bold print "Chief of Police Nicholas Wilde"_

"_N-No way...Nick's Chief of Police! Over my dead body" she gasped as a knock resounded from the door._

"Enter Commander" Nick stated looking towards the door.

"_Oh, this will be good, Sharpes gonna tear him a new ass, I bet this is some prank" Amelia laughed. Her eyes widened when she saw who entered the room._

A snow-white vixen entered the room smiling at nick. "Hey honey, how was your day?" she smiled walking over beside him.

"Same old same old, the officers are planning something but I don't know what" he laughed.

_Amelia's eyes locked onto the nametag 'A. Wilde' _

Amelia leaned in and gave Nick a chaste kiss. "Can't believe our luck..."

"What? Taking these positions? Or having a litter of kits that are waiting to dethrone us outside the door?" Nick chuckled as a gasp came from the door.

Slowly the door creaked open as two tods and a vixen walked in.

_Amelia read their name tags quickly, as she studied their features. The female was solid white like Amelia, her name tag was, while her brothers were russet-colored like their father the one with green eyes had the tag. , while the blue-eyed tod was._

"Warren, Thomas, and Mira, how many times do I have to tell you, that you can't sneak up on us?" Nick laughed.

_Amelia felt her heart constrict at their names._

"_We named them after your father, Warren and my mother" Nick smiled._

_Amelia's eyes were watering as she watched the scene unfold in front of her._

The kids laughed as they moved over and hugged their parents.

"Mom, I think it's time to pass the buck... I can handle EOD" Warren smiled.

"I got the swat team in shape, and I highly doubt they will slack off" Thomas chuckled.

"Dad... I know this place like the back of my paw...I can handle the precinct...you two deserve a vacation...like permanent...go home and enjoy your retirement." Mira smiled.

The older foxes glanced at each other before looking back at the kits.

"Did we say we weren't retiring? I'm ready to get the hell out, one less headache" Nick laughed as Amelia giggled

"Our time is up, it is time we pass the buck off...but we are just a phone call away...if you need advice..oh and Warren? I left a test in your locker...pass it and ill gladly retire" Amelia laughed as he groaned.

"Another one? Christ...well gotta get to work...have fun!" he scoffed as he turned and stalked out.

"_Our time is up..." Nick stated looking at Amelia who was crying softly "wake up"_

Amelia felt a strong pull before her eyes shot open.

"Welcome back officer...gave us quite the scare..." The doctor stated as the medical staff took a deep breath.

"Oh thank god... I couldn't lose you too" her mother cried as she moved to Amelia's side taking her paw into her own.

"what the hell happened?" Commander Sharpe asked looking at the doctor.

"Best I can guess, she overdosed on a medication...nurse did you give her any medication?" the doctor questioned.

"N-No ma'am, I came in and replaced her iv about an hour ago..." The Nurse admitted.

"What about the Nurse who came in a few minutes ago?" the cop from outside asked.

"Officer, Trenton...get in here...What...Nurse" Commander Sharpe snarled.

"It was a badger, they were coming in to give her a bath..." he gulped.

"I have only one nurse assigned to this room," the doctor stated "and She was helping in a room on the third floor"

"You let someone in that wasn't cleared?! Do you have a goddamn death wish!" Sharpe snarled pushing the cop against the wall "I outta put you in the room next to her!"

"Commander, we are busy enough as it is please calm down." the doctor sighed, "then I think I know what happened, whoever that was injected her with a few units of Dilaudid..it's the only thing that makes sense, and turned off the monitors so no one would be alerted...She's lucky nurse Greer had a moment free before lunch"

"That settles it...Snowpaw you are off the case" Bogo stated walking into the room.

"B-But sir...I'm close.." Amelia croaked out "l-let me continue...i-I'll solve it..."

"Not a chance, you almost died...why don't you take some personal time? We both know you haven't used any of your vacation time" Bogo retorted

"W-where's Nick?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"He's in the room next door. Commander Sharpe and I were trying to figure out what exactly happened" Bogo explained "Officer Trenton, Send in Mr. Wilde"

The cop nodded before he walked out of the room and came back alone.

"Officer Trenton? Where's Mr. Wilde?" Bogo asked.

"He's gone sir, he must have run off during the commotion he uh left a note..." the officer stated handing over a slip of paper.

Bogo snatched it and glanced at it before snorting and handing it to Amelia.

_Dear Snowwhite_

_Sorry to cut and run but things have changed. I'll see ya around the next time we hit an ice cream shop...maybe we can get a silver one with honey..._

_Sincerely,_

_Slick Nick_

Amelia read the note several times over. Something wasn't right, Nick wouldn't have just left...would he?

"Looks like the con fox amscrayed, go home amelia...get some sleep.," Bogo stated.

"She can't go anywhere just yet...we need to keep her under observation for at least 36 hours" the doctor stated.

"Alright, then once that's up I suggest you use those vacation days Amelia" Bogo stated as him and commander Sharpe exited her room.

The hours seemed to drag on as amelia suffered through the 36 hour observation time. She was itching to get back to work she was as determined as ever to get back onto the case and catch this bastard.

* * *

**Tundra town apartments**

"Thanks for the lift, Benny!" Amelia stated as the taxi driver smiled at her before he drove off.

She slowly walked up the stairs towards her apartment, stopping momentarily on the last step towards her apartment. Something was making the hair on the back of Amelia's neck rise. She took a breath in and closed her eyes as she tried to figure out what was out of place.

"Mmmm!" came a muffled cry.

Amelia 's ear flicked as she moved silently towards the noise. She opened her eyes when she got to it, and her eyes widened when she saw it was coming from her apartment. She went to shove open the door.

"Slow and steady! Snowpaw...don't rush...use your brain" warrens voice echoed in her head.

She slowly turned the handle. Her neurons firing at lightspeed as she processed the scene, her door didn't look forced open. As she pushed the door open fully she heard a click. In the center of the room sat the missing Vulpine from the hospital with a sly look on his face, a piece of cloth wrapped around his muzzle holding it shut.

"Hey, Nick...thought you went for ice cream" amelia stated as she looked at the vulpine who was bound and gagged.

"Mmmhmmm mhmhmh" nick stated around the gag with a smirk as he tried to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Don't you worry, ill take care of this" she smiled softly '_I hope'_ she silently added.

Amelia walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the tan bag that lay on the table. She hefted it over her shoulder and walked over to Nick undoing the tie on his hands.

'_Remember to stay calm, the moment you panic it's over' _Warren's voice rang out once more _'be strong...you can do it'_

Amelia took a deep breath before she removed the binds on his paws. Nick quickly removed the gag from his mouth.

"And here I thought I'd be selling pawpsicles in heaven" Nick joked as he freed his legs.

"Yes now go..run" Amelia stated through gritted teeth as she slowly opened the bag. She turned her head towards nick as his eyes went wide.

'_How could she be smiling at a time like this?'_ he thought as his heart began to race. His thoughts drifted back to what she had said at Mr. Bigs' house. He went to run out of the room but stopped short his eyes locked onto the wall beside her door...all the pictures sticky notes and string. He looked back at her as she began to work on the bomb.

"Stay calm...panic and it's all over" Amelia spoke softly as she continued to work on the device. She looked curiously as the wire cutters were shaking. She followed the offending motion to her paw. All of a sudden the room began to spin.

Nick watched as Amelia's breathing became rigid and her body began to shake. He clenched his fist as he ran over and grabbed the tool from her hand.

"Now is not the time to freak out Snowball! Walk me through it!" Nick shouted.

Amelia looked over at him in disbelief, her gaze was clouded by something Nick knew all too well...fear. He set the tool down and smacked her across the back of the head "get it together Snowball or we are both dead!" he growled.

Amelia shook her head and blinked a few times before looking at nick as her gaze cleared "H-How many wires?" she asked.

"5, 3 red, one blue, and one yellow" nick stated looking at the wires.

"Yellow! Cut the yellow wire..." Amelia breathed out as nick cut the yellow wire as the timer beeped one last time.

* * *

**A/N oh no! did they cut the right wire? did our heros survive? R&R! Due to a troll and flamer, i have had to alter this chapter and the first one. if you dont like a story dont read...dont threaten to remove a writers work because "its not your taste" or "you arent impressed". Fanfiction is a way for us to write what we would like to see, be it no judy or judy and another bunny with no nick involved. thats why alot of authors write to see how things would be different if you change one character. i will be posting a version of this story on another platform as well. to see the unaltered version PM me.**

**A/N 2 due to another complaint from the self-proclaimed critics of FFnet, I've had to alter this chapter yet again. removed the altered lyrics and just left the note for where to put the song on in. tbh I don't care what they say but in order for you guys that actually enjoy reading my story to continue to be able to read it I have to bend and do what I'm told even though thousands of authors leave lyrics in their stories.**


	5. Aftermath

**A/N Sorry for disappearing for so long, a lot of personal stuff happened as well as having to deal with someone who wanted to find any reason to report and get my story taken down. I'm back though and am going to 'try' to update regularly. for now enjoy the story and as always read and review! Also heres your warning! this chapter does get steamy so be prepared ill put a (=.=) at the start of the scene and one after so if you want to skip it you know how far to go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own zootopia or its characters, I'm just playing with the plot slightly.**

* * *

Tundra town was dead quiet and still except for two mammals who were currently panting inside a two-bedroom apartment on the second floor of the apartment building. The red tod looked over at his snow-white companion and held up his paw as she slapped hers against his.

"That was close" Amelia breathed out as she leaned back.

"Way too close for comfort" nick replied panting as well.

The device between the two with the timer stopped at 00:01.

"Shouldn't we call this in?" Nick asked curiously.

"No...they will just pull me further off the case...we need to go and see Manchas..." Amelia breathed out as she stood up.

"Tomorrow ok snow white? I need a shower" Nick groaned.

"Fine bright an early tomorrow...but for tonight I need a stiff drink" Amelia replied as the pair walked out of the apartment and she locked the door behind them.

The pair went their separate ways after agreeing to meet at Amelia's place before heading towards the rainforest district the next morning. Nick walked a few steps away before he turned his head around and watched her walk away, his eyes glued to her backside as her tail swished with each step.

'_Get it together nick...you ain't that lucky slick...she deserves better'_ nick thought chastising himself as he turned and walked away.

After such a harrowing shift there was only one thing on Amelia's mind; drinks.

She suddenly realized as she approached her regular watering hole that word of her incident may have traveled. The vixen winced as she remembered a series of messages that had been waiting on her cellphone. She had checked them real quick and made a mental note to get back to all of her concerned friends, it wasn't until she was about to face some of them that she realized how she had forgotten to get back to them.

She began to wonder how much everyone knew. For the most part, things had been kept under wraps so maybe they wouldn't freak out too-

"-By the gods!" Exclaimed a shocked looking Petey who was standing awestruck as Amelie approached.

_Ok, so they know ...WAIT HOW DO THEY KNOW?!_

"Uh Hey Petey," The vixen said sheepishly as she approached the stunned looking mammal.

"Hey, Petey. Ok sure guess that's one way to say that you are ok," The rhino said as he looked Amelia up and down as if expecting to see one of her arms fall off.

"Yeah...so what did you all hear?"

Petey suddenly went silent as he looked up and down the sidewalk. He then turned to the anxious-looking officer and simply let out a sigh.

"Heard you are a lot tougher than you look," The rhino said as he gave Amelia a gentle push and the arm. "Which is good because a certain someone has been a bit worried."

"How worried?"

"Well let's just say its a good thing there are some medics inside," Petey chuckled as he pushed open the large black door that led to the inside of the 10-7. "Because she is probably gonna whoop your butt for not calling."

Before Amelia could change her mind she was pushed into the bar by the chuckling bouncer.

The bar wasn't exactly very crowded, it was late afternoon so most folks were still in the middle of their shifts. A few mammals from various departments were spread throughout the bar. Amelia's eyes went to a pair of gazelles in medical gear.

_Always know where the medics are._

Something small, circular, and firm hit Amelia on the side of the head causing the vixen to blink a few times. She looked down and noticed a 10-7 coaster was sitting between her paws. She looked up over at the bar and saw something that made her shiver slightly with fear.

While Em normally gave off a kind of calm sweet demeanor she had some fire in her eyes today.

The otter stood on the bar and was glaring right at Amelia who gulped. The barmaid raised a paw and slowly wiggled a digit towards her, signaling Amelia to approach the bar ...slowly.

To some, the sight would have been rather amusing. Otters, After all, weren't exactly the largest or most intimidating mammals. Em however gave off such an authoritative essence that a wolf who had been sitting nearby on the counter suddenly scooped up his drink and hurried to the safety of a booth nearby.

When Amelia finally reached the bar she stopped inches away from Em, the otter's bright green eyes staring right through the vixen. Amelia was suddenly nervous and wondered if Em could read minds.

They stood in silence for a moment before Amelia tried to break the silence.

"Em, I'm sorr-"

She didn't get the chance to finish as a pair of small paws grabbed the vixen by the arm and pulled her forward. Em then wrapped her arms around Amelia and pulled her into a loving hug.

"We were all so worried when the officer down call went out," Em whispered as she rested her head on Amelia's chest. "I was just so relieved when they said you had recovered."

"Thanks, Em," Amelia whispered, holding back a tear. "I was meaning to message you all but...well..stuff."

"Sounds like the kind of stuff that is best spoken over some drinks," Em said as she pulled away and reached up, gently running a paw through Amelia's fur and rubbing her cheek gently. "On the house."

"I couldn't possibly…"

"Oh no you don't understand," Em said as her lips curled into a playful smirk. "We have a tradition at the 10-7."

The tradition as it turned out was for members of the ZPD who had been shot. The 10-7 would provide them with whatever they would like to drink, on the house, all night. There was only one small catch though. They had to drink it from a small shot glass that had been made to look like a shotgun shell. While some thought it was rather morbid or inappropriate, the members of the ZPD loved it. A few of the fire-mammals complained about how they didn't get free drinks every time they put out a fire. Arguments ensued, words were said, and finally, someone was pegged by a pinecone. Everyone was so confused as to what had happened that they simply dropped the subject.

Ameilia had to admit it was rather cheesy but after a few "shots" she didn't seem to care.

"So," Em began as she sat down on the bar right in front of Amelia. The otter had to excuse herself to ensure the rest of her patrons were taken care of. With her main role out of the way, Em could focus her attention on her friend.

"So…?" Amelia slurred as she wiggled in her seat, gazing into the lovely green eyes before her.

"As much as I like to think I am in the know, I really don't know a whole lot about what happened. I mean I could pry and pester the medics like a certain blue-eyed monster does when she wants information. I, however, like to let mammals have some privacy."

"Until they are sitting right in front of you?" Amelia asked with a giggle.

"I said some privacy," Em said with a wink. "Doesn't mean it lasts forever."

Amelia looked down at her shot glass which she had just drained a minute or two before. Em reached over for a bottle of tequila she had left by the vixen. She popped the top open and poured some of the amber liquid into the glass and slowly slid it towards the vixen who let out a snort.

"So...this is gonna sound weird," Amelia said after she had finished her shot. "I mean...like...really weird."

"Try me," Em said as she sat back and placed her paws on the counter for support.

"I...I think I died," Amelia said hesitantly, glancing at Em to gage just how crazy this may sound.

Em raised her brow slightly but other than that she didn't give Amelia much to go with, so the vixen continued.

"I mean...I guess I might have...maybe...I don't know-"

"Who did you see?" Em asked softly.

Amelia's eyes went wide.

_Oh my gosh, she can read minds!_

"See?"

Em let out a sigh and then slowly looked around the room. She nodded towards one of the many pictures on the wall.

"Ed was in a nasty car accident during a high-speed chase," Em began. "While he was out he apparently spoke to his brother who had passed away when they were kits."

Em then pointed to a large photo that had several mammals in old ZFD uniforms, "The tigress on the right, that's Alexa, she was in a similar situation to you. Shot and on the table. She saw her grandmother who had been dead for years."

The otter finally looked over her shoulder and up at a ZFD fire ax which hung over the bar, "Our founder Echo has even had an experience like that." Em looked back at Amelia and smiled, "So I guess you can say you're in good company."

"Thought I was crazy," Amelia said sounding relieved.

"Oh you are," Em said with a laugh as she poured the vixen another drink. "You are just surrounded by other crazies."

The two shared a laugh that calmed Amelia's nerves. The spirits in her system helping a great deal as well.

"I saw my dad," She began with a sigh. Em simply sat back and nodded her head, listening to the officer's words. "He...Em, he looked so...so happy."

The otter smiled and listened as Amelia began to open up.

"Warren….he was there too. You should have seen him. He was young. I mean can you imagine a young Warren?"

Em chuckled and closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly, the thoughts of their long lost friend must have been playing in her mind as she let out a sigh before looking back at Amelia.

"He led me to this door. When it opened there was my father. He looked so handsome. He was all dressed up and...I just realized how crazy this is gonna sound."

Em rolled her eyes and reached for the bottle of tequila but was stopped by Amelia.

"No...I'm ok," The vixen said before taking a deep breath and diving back into her story. "I was in this beautiful dress and...we were in our old home, where he first taught me to dance. He said he wanted to have his father-daughter dance."

Em put a paw to her lip, her eyes water.

"Oh sweetie," Em cooed as she sat up.

"Its ok Em," Amelia explained with a sad sigh. "I mean...I will be ok. I just thought about how serene it all was."

"Wait," Em said as she raised a digit, pausing the heartfelt story. "Father-daughter dance right?"

"Yeah."

A mischievous smile suddenly graced Em's lips, "Who was the lucky tod?"

Amelia was sure her fur was giving away how much she was blushing at that moment.

"Uhh...I uhh...well about that," Amelia said as she reached for the bottle of tequila and took a swig right from the bottle.

"Hey! Tradition! Take it from the glass you bum!" Em shouted with a laugh.

"It was Nick," Amelia said, not setting the bottle down.

Em's eyes went wide before she let out a laugh, "Guess you should take another swig sweetie."

Amelia felt now would be a good time to change the subject, sadly for her though Em was rather persistent and wanted to hear the rest.

So the vixen explained how Nick and she had gotten hitched. Nick used his talents to rise through the ranks of the ZPD while she became the commander for the EOD unit in the central district.

"How many kits?" Em asked with a smirk.

"Shut up…" Amelia began before looking at the floor. "Three…"

Em let out a laugh and had to put a paw on her side to rub the stitch that had been forming thanks to all this juicy information.

"We named one Warren," Amelia admitted.

"Awwww."

"Then there was Thomas and Mira Wilde."

Em suddenly fell silent, her eyes widening before she let out a snort.

"Oh my gosh," The otter wheezed, losing her normally sultry demeanor. "Amelia Wilde! Wait till Trish hears this."

"Shut it!" Amelia groaned as she put her head on the counter.

"Hey now cutie," Em cooed as she crawled on all fours to the edge of the counter, running a paw over one of Amelia's ears, comforting the vixen.

"Mmmmm," Amelia grumbled.

"Have you spoken to Nick about this?"

Amelia's eyes went wide as she turned to look at Em, "About our dream babies?"

Em snorted and shook her head, "No. You obviously have feelings for him."

"Ye ...yeah…" Amelia admitted before eyeing Em. "Also having some feelings about you and that tight red shirt."

Em simply smirked as she ran a paw down her side, giving the vixen an enticing little tease. "Thanks, think firehouse red is my color."

"Firehouse…" Amelia groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So anyway," Em said as she reached out and gently brushed the fur on Amelia's cheek. "Why not go find Nick and talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, you know, put words together and see what sticks."

"Yeah! You know what?" Amelia began as she sat up straighter. "I am gonna go talk to him. He has been such a smug pain in my side. I know he has been checking me out too which...I mean…"

"You are a catch so wouldn't be surprised," Em said with a wink as she sat back up on the bar.

"Yeah I am," Amelia slurred as she stood up. "Ya know...ya know what?"

"What?"

"I am gonna go find that Nick Wilde and...and...I don't even know but that will show him," Amelia gathered herself and then proceeded to walk proudly towards the bar's front door.

Em simply watched and waved her paw at the vixen as she headed out, a rather smug grin on her lips, " Oh my gosh what have I done?"

A sudden buzz followed by the song "Bunny Girl" began to come from one of the registers behind the bar.

Em smirked and stretched before hopping off the bar and retrieving her phone.

"Hey," Em said happily as she walked down the bar and retrieved the half-drunken tequila bottle Amelia has been enjoying. "So saw Amelia ...right? Yeah, no idea but she is ok which is the important part. Yes, that means you can stop trying the blackmail the medics…..no…..why are you so weird?"

Amelia stumbled through the streets of zootopia before she finally spotted her target. He was standing with that fennec fox from before.

"Why are we here nick? I'm cold," Finnick complained.

"There's you are! You no good _hustlerer, _"Amelia giggled slightly.

"Hey, Nicky ain't that?" Finnick asked as nick's jaw dropped slightly seeing her.

Nick walked over to her slowly. "Amelia? Are you alright?" he asked.

"No you son of a bitch! You have embarrassed me...made me look stupid in front of all the first responder mammals..." she snarled slapping him across the face "I hate you!" she cursed.

Amelia fumed as Nick's expression did not change from his usual sly smirk. She stared into his emerald eyes as she felt her lips go dry. She wetted them quickly before she just pressed her lips against his in a kiss that was overflowing with both passion and desire. Amelia's heart broke as Nick pulled away from the kiss.

"Amelia we shouldn't be doing this," Nick sighed

"What's wrong? Am I not good enough? D-do you not like me?" Amelia whimpered.

"Finnick why don't you go on back, I am going to make sure she gets home safe," Nick stated.

**(=.=)**

The pair locked eyes again before their lips locked once more this time the passion was consuming the duo. Amelia didn't know how or when but they ended up back at her apartment. She fumbled with the keys before the door opened and the pair pushed their way inside. Amelia was quickly removing nick's clothing neither wanting to break the kiss as they kept moving towards the one room of the house Amelia was wanting to be in. soon the two were as naked as they could be. Amelia felt her knees buckle as she collided with the bed falling backward with nick on top of her. She gasped and moaned as she felt something rubbing against her stomach. Nick groaned feeling her soft fur pressing against his shaft.

"Amelia-" he started before her paw went to his muzzle.

"Don't talk..just act" she whispered rolling him over as she began to trail kisses down his body. Her lips leaving a heated trail along the soft white fur on the tods belly.

Nick groaned loudly a single paw going into the soft fur around her ears. Amelia smiled softly as she continued working her way lower and lower until she reached her intended goal. Her eyes widened slightly seeing the engorged member and swollen knot. She tentatively gave it a lick from knot to tip as nick let out a shocked gasp. She placed a gentle kiss on the tip before slowly beginning to take the whole todhood into her awaiting maw.

"Fuck Amelia" nick groaned as he grasped the fur tightly.

Amelia murred around the throbbing shaft as she slowly began to take more and more into her mouth before her lips touched his knot in almost a kiss. She began to move her mouth up and down as her paw came up to stroke and play with his knot. She pressed her tongue against the bottom of his shaft as she kept bobbing her head faster and faster. Nick's breaths were coming in rigid gasps and moans of pleasure as the vixen continued moving up and down faster and faster.

"I'm getting close" nick panted heavily.

Amelia murred in response as she came off his shaft and licked from balls to tip again, her paws stroking and jerking the hardened member.

"Give it to me slick" she purred before she took his shaft in her mouth once more.

Nick groaned unable to hold out any longer he released a stream of warm spunk down her throat, panting as Amelia swallowed every last drop.

"No more games" he growled as he rolled them over and rammed right into her with a groan.

Amelia gasped out and whined slightly as a coppery scent filled the air causing nick to stop.

"Amelia were you.." he asked his eyes wide open.

"Fuck me nick..." she panted wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

Nick needed no more words of encouragement as he began to thrust his length deep into her, his knot smacking against her vixenhood with each thrust causing a wet smacking sound to echo through the apartment.

"Oh, gods nick yes!" Amelia moaned out as nick continued pounding hard into her.

His lips pressed against her neck placing tentative kisses along the flesh, his muzzle buried deep into the fur. Amelia was moaning loudly, feeling the tip pierce into her womb with each thrust, her cries soon muffled against the tod's neck as she was nipping and kissing at the flesh pleading the tod for more. Nick was happy to oblige thrusting harder and harder as Amelia's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh fuck Amelia I'm so close" nick panted out as he felt her legs tighten around him and his knot starting to spread her walls.

"Knot me nick! Give it all to me!" she cried out as his knot popped into her locking the two together as her teeth bared down into his skin drawing blood slightly, a moan leaving her lips at the warm feeling flooding her insides. She slowly faded into a post coutius bliss, her eyes drooping.

**(=.=)**

**The Next Morning**

Amelia awoke to a massive stinging pain in her head. She groaned as she rolled over pulling the pillow over her head.

_Beep! Beeep! Beeep!_ The alarm sounded from her bedside. She reached over and slapped the alarm across the room breaking it against the wall.

She groaned again as her whole body seemed to hurt and she had this salty taste in her mouth that she couldn't quite shake. She got up slowly and made her way to the shower, deciding that a cold shower would be the best way to help her start her day. She murred happily when the cold water washed over her body, cleansing her fur of the sweat and grime from the night.

_That was definitely a heat-induced dream...stupid mother nature _ she groaned.

Amelia turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wincing slightly. Her legs felt like she had worked out for hours the day before She went to open her drawer when her mind began racing, the smells, the way her room looked, the soreness she felt...that was no dream it was her reality.

_Would nick like the lace or satin?_ She thought to herself before a blush covered her cheeks ." who cares what he likes" she growled softly '_you do'_ her inner voice quipped. Amelia decided on a pair of white panties and a matching bra before she heard a knock at the door. It felt like a hammer was pounding in her chest as she rushed to the door, the towel dropping and the underwear left forgotten by the dresser. She quickly pulled the door open.

"Nick?" she asked with a smile before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Standing in front of her was a young warthog, his face was a mask of shock and horror.

"Do you always answer the door like tha-" he started before his nose twitched. "What is that smell?" he questioned.

Amelia stayed silent as she wrapped her arms around herself. She wished the ground would swallow her whole. "H-hey um Wj..how...hows it going?" she asked timidly.

"It's going...can uh...can you put some clothes on so we can talk?" he stated putting a hoof over his eyes. "And for the last time...just call me warren...WJ isn't a name"

Amelia turned around and walked into the bathroom grabbing a robe to cover herself. "I...uh...I can't..." she stated shyly.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. "Also any idea when dad will be here to check on you? Kinda want to surprise him" He grinned.

Amelia took in a rigid breath. '_He doesn't know...he doesn't know_' her mind raced as panic began to set in. She had no idea how to tell him it was her fault he wouldn't get to see his father again, how she was to blame for all of it. She grabbed onto the wall trying to steady herself as her breathing became more and more rigid.

"Amy?! Amelia!" He shouted as he ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders trying to bring her gaze back to him rather than the floor.

She shifted her gaze up as her eyes met the man who had changed her life. She clung to the warthog tightly. "Warren I'm sorry... I'm so sorry its all my fault...you're gone because of me!" she sobbed clinging tightly to the young warthog, who was standing in shock.

"Slow down Amy, what the hell happened?" he asked confused.

"H-had I paid attention I would have noticed... I should have noticed it's all my fault" she sobbed still clinging to the man she thought was her mentor. "It should have been me" she cried as she slowly fell to her knees in front of him.

The warthog had no idea how to react. Today had been hell for him, he was coming home for the first time in years only to find out his best friend was shot then the one man he wanted to apologize too was dead and he wouldn't get the chance to do it. His eyes widened slightly as an idea hit. _I may not be able to apologize to my father for my wrongdoings but...she deserves the chance_' he thought with a slight smile.

"Snowpaw get your ass off the ground" he spoke in his best impersonation of his father.

Amelia shot straight up faster than ever before going to attention.

"Amelia, it isn't your fault...I loved you like a daughter and would gladly give my life again to protect you" He spoke as tears continued streaming down Amelia's face.

"But warren...had I been paying attention like you taught me.." she started

"No buts Snowpaw... now stop acting like a scared kit and be the officer I trained you to be" He spoke smiling softly.

Amelia wiped her arm across her face drying the tears slightly as a noise drew the attention of the pair to the door where a lone tod stood with two cups of coffee.

"I uh...I brought coffee?" Nick chuckled nervously.

* * *

**A/N So uh, I hope you all enjoyed this steamy chapter. be ready for more ameliaxNick cuteness next chapter. Is coffee enough to appease the slightly annoyed Warren Jr? or is nick dead tod meat? find out next time on Vixens tale!**

**Also want to thank the wonderful BLue Lighthouse for their help with this chapter!**


End file.
